Hot phosphoric acid solutions are generally used as etchants to perform wet etching of silicon nitride selectively with respect to silicon oxide. However, the characteristics of hot phosphoric acid solutions are such that the silicon oxide also is undesirably etched, albeit at about one-thirtieth of the etching rate of silicon nitride.